deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pokemon Trainer Lion/Pokemanz Fanon, Episode 1, Season 1
Get ready for lots of shipping and cringy writing. Cast Quaunt:- Froakie Lion:- Totodile HG:- Mudkip Ult:- Bulbasaur Rexe:- Snivy Masta:- Pikachu Awesome:- Charmander Magic:- Treecko Ratchet:- Fennekin Arav:- Turtwig The Story Begins ???: Who... am I? Hey, why am I here? The introduction was pretty.cheesy, but this Pokemon was a confused individual, and as he got up, he stared at his hands. They were small, stubby, and yellow. Masta: Oh, right... The Pikachu known as Masta stood, stumbling to the dark vortex... Whatever the fuck was going on, he had to find out... Masta walked into the vortex, created by that one tentacled Pokemon he was battling earlier. It was the size of a Gyarados! Masta went on, until he remembered. My... Light Ball... He walked back weak, leaving the portal. The creature he was battling would have to wait. As he picked up the Light Ball, Masta's hand met that of another Pokemon. Quaunt: Hey! I found that first! It's mine! Masta: It... Belongs to me... As the two tugged, the portal snapped shut, and both Masta and Quaunt cringe-flinched, before the Light Ball rolled away. Masta: I'm getting it first! Quaunt: Lol no. The two ran forward, but Quaunt tripped, and Masta got the ball. He held it, only for Quaunt to fall on his head. Quaunt: Back off! I found it! Masta: Get away from my ball you dip. As they fought on, a Tyranitar stepped in front of them. Tyranitar got ready a Hyper Beam. Masta and Quaunt hugged each other and screamed. Masta: Chara, I'm sorry! Quaunt: Masta, stay with me boi! ???: And thus, Tyranitar saw the error of his ways and fixed the position of his middle finger. Tyranitar looked up. HG blasted him, sending him flying, blasting off, if you will. HG: I'm HG. I am the boss here. Salute me. At once, Quaunt and Masta saluted HG. HG: Nah, I'm just joking. Follow me to our house. And, uhh... Be warned, don't touch my things. At the house, HG was the only person not bothered by all the crashing coming from inside. He opened the door, and the two wild Pokemon entered, only for somebody to spill soda on their face. Rexe: Well, Lion, that's the last straw. The Snivy walked up to the Totodile, and they continued slapping each other. HG: That's Rexe. The Snivy. The Totodile's call Lion. He goes WAY back with Rexe, as the founder of our organization. Quaunt: You run an organization without me? HG: That there's Magic, the c00l br0 of the gang. And that's Arav, the chef/nice dude. Quaunt: D0 I EXIST TO YOU?!!! Masta: An organization? PLEEEEEBS! Quaunt: HG SPEAK T0 ME!!!! Lion: MAGIC WHATS WITH ALL THE MEGANIUM POOSTERS! HG: Uhh... Is this a bad time? Oh right, I forgot, it's the time everybody acts as if they just stepped on a landmine. Speaking of which, I'm gonna join them. Later. Masta: Well, I'm gonna go play some Undertale. Quaunt: Nuuuu don't play it without me now drink me!!!! As Quaunt was talking, Masta already disappeared. Quaunt looked around only to get a controller thrown at him. Rexe: Well, Lion, you nearly killed somebody. BAN HIM!!!! HG: Fine. He pulls out the ban button, points it a Rexe, and presses the button. A hammer sends Rexe flying out the window. Rexe walks back in. He opens his mouth but HG was gone. Rexe: Who's that froakie? Lion: Your mom. Roaste Lion: D. Rexe: B A D J O K E. Lion was blasted by a dinosaur bomb. Quaunt: Where can I play Toontown?!!! Magic: In here. He threw a controller at Quaunt, who went upstairs to play Toontown. Magic: Right, the Meganium posters are meant to represent how he's awesome. Magic ran away, Lion throwing a cup of soda at him. HG: That's the story, of the PokéDelinquents. Except me. Because, uh... I'm funny. They're acting 7. ~Episode Zero~ Category:Blog posts